


「Durarara x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Lime, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, XReader, Yandere, anime and manga - Freeform, anime fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots with your favorite Durarara characters~





	1. Christmas Wish | Shizuo Heiwajima x Reader

    Christmas was always a holiday that you enjoyed dearly. It wasn’t because of the presents that made you love it so much; it was because of how closely it brings people together. Whether it be cooking for Christmas dinner, decorating the tree, or even sitting down drinking hot cocoa with the people you care about the most. Christmas was and always would be a holiday you loved the most.

      
    Sitting on the couch in Shinra’s apartment with Shizuo right by your side, you could already tell that this would be a Christmas worth remembering. As Celty and Shinra were off in the kitchen preparing desert, you couldn’t help but cuddle up against Shizuo- your boyfriend of over two years. You couldn’t believe you had been with him for all that time, it seemed like only months for you. There was no doubt in your mind that he was the one, you only wished he thought the same.

      
    As strong as his feelings are for you, you couldn’t help but think that there was a chance he didn’t love you as much as you loved him; that he didn’t want the relationship to go any further than it was already. All your life, you always made Christmas wishes each year, but the only wish you had for that year was to know if Shizuo truly loved you as much as you loved him.

      
    Shinra and Celty walked out from the kitchen each holding a plate full of delicious looking desserts. They placed the plates on the coffee table before taking a seat across from you and Shizuo.

      
    “Sorry for taking so long, Celty was making me so flustered back there with her sexy-” Celty cut him off with a punch to his gut before rapidly typing on her phone.

      
     _Just ignore him. Please, have as many sweets as you want, I baked them all_ , she typed.

      
    Not needing to be told twice, you grabbed two cupcakes and handed one to Shizuo who hesitated before taking a bite from it. You devoured the cupcake right away, getting some of the red frosting on your nose.

      
    “Hey, look, Shizuo,” you said as you looked up to him. “I’m Rudolph.”

      
    He snorted. “You’re so goddamn cute,” he said before wiping the frosting off your nose with his finger and soon after leaned down to place a quick kiss on your lips.

      
    “Ah, young love. Remember when we were together before we got married, Celty?” Shinra asked as he wrapped an arm around her.

      
     _We never even dated. You just proposed to me out of the blue_ , she wrote.

      
    “But you said yes so we must’ve had something going on!” he exclaimed.

      
    You and Shizuo laughed at Shinra’s display of affection. Celty started typing again.

      
     _Anyway, I just wanted to thank you both for coming over to our place for Christmas Eve. We invited the others, but everyone else already had plans._

      
    “Thanks for inviting us, being here was probably the best way I could spend my Christmas,” you said as you rested your head in the crook of Shizuo’s neck. He absentmindedly started to stroke your hair. He seemed so out of it but you had no idea why.

      
    “Did you ever invite your brother, Shizuo?” Shinra asked, sitting straighter up in the chair. You felt Shizuo’s body suddenly stiffen.

      
    “He couldn’t make it,” he said gruffly.

      
    Feeling the tension in the air, no one dared to push for any more answers. Was his brother not attending the reason why he seemed so out of it? It surely couldn’t be, Shizuo knows how busy his brother always is. Still, it was a possibility.

      
     _Shinra and I are going to go clean up in the kitchen now,_  Celty typed right before standing up.

      
    “W-wait, we are?” Shinra asked as he swallowed a big piece of a cupcake. Without responding, Celty grabbed his arm and started pulling him away with her. “Wow, Celty, I didn’t know you were this eager to be alone with me!”

      
    You waited until the married couple was out of earshot before turning to Shizuo. You were starting to worry about him, you had no idea what was wrong. Did you do something?

      
    “Are you okay?” you asked him softly.

      
    “Yeah,” he replied.

      
    “Are you upset that your brother didn’t come?”

      
    “No. He has his own life as a movie star, I know how busy he is.”

      
    “Then what’s wrong? Because it’s obvious that something is going on with you.”

      
    He hesitated a moment. “I’m just worried,” he sighed as he leaned back and stretched his arms in the air.

      
    “Worried about what?”

      
    His lowered his arms and stuffed his right hand into his coat pocket. “Worried about your answer.”

      
    “What answer?”

      
    Suddenly, he got off the couch and knelt on one knee in front of you. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and held it out to you to reveal a stunning diamond ring. You felt your heart to start beating rapidly and your mind froze, unable to process what was currently happening.

      
    “(Y/N), you’re the love of my life and I always want you to be here with me. Will you marry me?” he asked, showing a side to him that he rarely ever showed, not even to you.

      
    Your mind finally started to process everything at once and you couldn’t help but start to cry. Your only response was wrapping your arms around his neck and slamming your lips against his, giving him the best answer you possibly could.

      
    Your tears of joy only increased when he carefully slipped the life changing ring onto your finger. Even he, Shizuo Heiwajima, was close to tears when he realized that you would always be his.

      
    Your Christmas wish came true.


	2. Christmas Miracle | Izaya Orihara x Reader

    Christmas was a time for spending time with friends and family. Whether that was eating Christmas Eve dinner with the people you cared for most or sitting with them by the lit fireplace while drinking hot chocolate. Both of those were something you wanted so badly for this year’s Christmas, but of course that wasn’t working out.

      
    Because of a certain conniving info broker that you despised so much, you were in a state of poverty and had been unable to pay off the past three month’s rent for your apartment. Your tenant was kindly allowing you to stay until Christmas, but as soon as December 26th came along, you had to be long gone from the building. You sat there on your couch wondering how it was possible that your life could so quickly go to shit.

      
     _Izaya Orihara_. The man who ruined your Christmas and possibly your whole life.

      
    At a time, you considered him a great info broker and possibly even a friend. That was all up until the business deal you made with him went downhill and he basically gave away every last penny you owned for his own benefit. You couldn’t exactly go to the police about the money he stole from you because of the deal itself. You were stuck drowning in debt and regretting the day you met Izaya.

      
    A knock on your door snapped you out of your self-pity. It was probably just your tenant making sure that you’d be out in two days. You sighed at the thought of having to deal with her again and stood up from the couch. Before you could make it over to the door, the knob twisted and opened by itself to reveal the man you loathed with every fiber of your body.

      
    “Merry Christmas, (Y/N)-chan!” Izaya said with obviously fake happiness.

      
    “Get out,” you demanded, infuriated just by his presence.

      
    He proceeded to take a step through the open door with a smirk on his face. “Oh, how can you be so rude to me? After all we’ve been through-”

      
    “That’s exactly why I hate you. Now get out before I call Shizuo,” you threatened knowing that he wouldn’t want to deal with him at the moment. His smirk disappeared after that threat and you knew you had him there.

      
    “Now, now, no need to call Shizu-chan over. I’m only here to give you your Christmas present.”

      
    “What’s that? More debt?” you snapped bitterly.

      
    “Ah, you should really have more faith in me.”

      
    “I used to have faith in you and look what happened to me now. I don’t want your damn present, just get out of my apartment.”

      
    He reached into his pocket and pulled out a giant wad of bills. “I completely understand! I’ll just go give this one hundred grand that was going to be your present to someone else then-”

      
    “A hundred grand?” you asked cautiously, suddenly interested in his gift. He smirked, knowing he finally had your attention.

      
    “Why yes, (Y/N)-chan. That was about how much you lost from that… unfortunate deal, maybe a bit more than you lost but I was feeling generous.”

      
    “What’s the catch?” you demanded, knowing something had to be up if Izaya was actually being nice for once. It was probably fake, or maybe you needed to do favors for him first, or-

      
    “There is no catch. I can’t just be doing this nice act from the goodness of my heart?” he asked you as he kept taking steps closer and closer to you.

      
    “You have no heart, I learned that when you ran off with my money and left me here to crumble in my debt. Now tell me what you want me to do.”

      
    By now he was standing directly in front of you, his face only inches away from yours. “You’re a smart girl, (Y/N), I’ve known that since I met you. But the only thing I want you to do is,” he paused as he shoved the wad of money into your hands, “is to take this money and pay off your loans.”

      
    You stared down at the money in your hands and felt tears of joy prickle at the corners of your eyes. Christmas wouldn’t be too shitty for you after all. You felt like hugging the man before you, but even after his good deed you didn’t fully trust him enough. As you let your mind process how much money you held in your hands, Izaya made his way to the door.

      
    “You’re welcome, by the way,” he said before closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

    Once Izaya left you had gone to your tenant and paid off the months rent that you had missed along paying for the next six months in order to guarantee your stay there for quite a while in case something else ever happened. Soon after that, you paid off all the bills you were late on until you were officially no longer in debt. It truly was a Christmas miracle.

      
    You laid down on your comfortable couch and closed your eyes, easily being able to relax for the first time in months. The relaxation didn’t last long when you heard another knock on your door. It definitely wasn’t your tenant and surely Izaya didn’t come back…. It was Christmas Eve night, you had no idea who could be at your door at that time.

      
    Cautiously, you made your way over to the door and opened it to reveal a group of guys you hadn’t seen before. They seemed harmless until you saw the colored scarves they each wore indicating that they were all part of a colored gang. You backed up as they entered your apartment and waited for a moment when you could grab your phone and call someone for help.

      
    “Are you the girl who has our money?” one of them said.

      
    “I think you have the wrong person,” you stated calmly.

      
    “That’s not what we heard. That info broker down in Ikebukuro told us that some girl named (Y/N) ran off with our hundred grand. Hand it over before things get ugly for you.”

      
     _Info broker in Ikebukuro._

      
    “Goddamn you, Izaya.”


	3. My Master | Yandere!Izaya Orihara x Reader

    When you first visited Ikebukuro, you had only planned on staying for a week to visit family. It only took him that short week to find you. At first, he only wanted to find you to satisfy his curiosity. You were this mystery girl to him, of course he had to find out more about you. It was right before you were about to catch your train to leave the city when he struck.

      
    Back then, you were so naive to all of the dangers the world possessed. You believed that every person had a good side to them no matter how dark they really were. Perhaps that was true for most people, but Izaya Orihara could hardly be considered human. As sly as a fox, he could ease his way out of any tight situation and even be able to manipulate the minds of any innocent person he wanted. It was no different for you.

      
    Standing in the train station among the crowd of people, you never expected someone to approach you, let alone it be an attractive man who did. Dressed in black to match his hair, he looked like some sort of angel. An angel of death would be fitting for him. Even so, he had this aura around him that attracted you to him. He was a mystery that you wanted to solve.

      
    “Hey,” he said, confidence oozing from his voice. “My name’s Izaya Orihara. I’ve seen you around the city and I was wondering what your name was.”

      
    You knew you should’ve been cautious about what information you gave away to this strange man but at the same time, you felt as if you could trust him.

      
    “I’m (Y/N), it’s nice to meet you,” you replied right away.

      
    “Such a beautiful name, (Y/N)-chan,” he complimented with a smirk.

      
    A slight blush appeared on your face. It wasn’t such a big compliment but coming from him, it sounded even better.

      
    “Since it’s obvious your stay in Ikebukuro is only temporary, what would you say if I asked you to go out on a date with me?”

      
    It took you a moment to snap out of your shock. It was hard for you to believe that someone like him would ask you out. At first, you thought it was merely a silly joke he was trying to pull but his face remained deadly serious.

      
    “I really appreciate the offer, but I’ve already bought my train ticket and it’ll be arriving soon-”

      
    “If you agree, I promise I’ll buy you another ticket for tomorrow. I’m just asking for one date with a beautiful girl.”

      
    A shy smile appeared on your face. It was that same smile that got him. He knew right then that he needed to make you his. The only thing a man like him is capable of is corrupting the innocent and you were the perfect match. And like the fool you are, you accepted the request.

      
    When he took you back to his home, you never thought it would be the last time you’d ever be outside. You foolishly assumed he would keep his word and buy you another train ticket back home. Never would you have thought of him as deranged as he truly was. He wasn’t going to let you leave, he never would. As long as he wanted you to be his, that you would be. If there was anything worse than him kidnapping you, it was that there was nothing you wanted more than to stay with him.

      
    Your body hung limply, the only thing keeping you supported were the heavy chains binding your limbs to the wall. Your hands, feet and even your neck were encircled by the chains that you grew to love so much. These chains that Izaya gave you also represented the strong love he possessed for you. He told you every day that as long as you were chained up, you would always be his and there was nothing you wanted more in the world.

      
    This had been your life for the past year since the day you accepted his offer to go on a date with him. Even after all this, if you could go back in time and never have met him, you wouldn’t do that. You couldn’t. Your love for him was as strong as the chains that bound you.

      
    Hearing footsteps walking down the wooden staircase, your heart nearly skipped a beat in excitement. Izaya hadn’t visited you at all that day and you were yearning to see his handsome face and to hear his soothing voice. He was dressed like he always was except for the switchblade that he now carried in his hand. As he walked closer to you, your heart started beating rapidly in excitement for what was to come.

      
    “Hey, (Y/N)-chan,” he said in his sly voice as he used his switchblade to play with your shredded clothing.

      
    Over the past year, his switchblade had torn your only clothes to shreds. What remained barely did anything to cover up your body, but it wasn’t like you minded. Izaya was your one true love, you had nothing to hide from him.

      
    “I missed you, Izaya,” you said with a smile.

      
    That smile of yours was quickly erased with a fit of rage from him. Grabbing the chain that was wrapped around your neck, he yanked it hard before pressing his switchblade against your neck. The look of pure anger on his face almost made you completely forget about how you currently unable to breathe.

      
    “Don’t just refer to me like I’m some everyday person on the streets! I am your lover and therefore, I am your  _master_. I love you so that means it’s my duty to control you and if you loved me, you’d let that happened.”

      
    “I-I’m sorry!” you choked out, fear making itself noticeable in your voice. “I do love you, m-master.”

      
    Izaya let go of the chain and removed the switchblade from your neck. You coughed and sputtered at the sudden air finally filling your lungs as he stood back looking pleased.

      
    “Good girl,” he said.

      
    You’ve been reduced to nothing more than a plaything always ready at Izaya’s disposal. Even so, there was nothing you would’ve preferred more than this.


	4. Little One | Daddy!Shizuo x Mommy!Reader

    People who didn’t know him well would’ve never imagined that he would want a family. He normally stuck close to himself, never really opening up unless he was around close friends or his beloved brother. For a long time, even you didn’t believe he had any interest in having a family.

      
    It seemed like only days ago when you had first met him and when you did, you had no idea that he was actually one of the most feared men in Ikebukuro. In a busy such as that, no one really bothered to stop and apologize when they bumped into someone. Everyone except for him. At first, he turned on you with an angered look on his face but as soon as he saw you, his face softened and he mumbled a quick apology before stalking off again.

      
    That was the first time you saw him but certainly not the last. Only a few days afterward, you became the victim of a robbery. While walking down the streets of Ikebukuro late at night, a hooded man leaped out of nowhere and snatched your purse from you. Before the man could get far, that’s when he appeared. You recognized him right away and quickly became astounded when this blond-haired man lifted up the nearest vending machine and hurled it at the thief. That was when you finally realized who this man was; Shizuo Heiwajima.

      
    From the stories you had heard, you knew you should’ve been scared of him yet somehow you weren’t in the slightest. Most people in their right minds would run when Shizuo walked towards them but you only stood there with a grateful smile on your face as he handed you your purse.

      
    “Thank you so much,” you said before embracing this stranger in a tight hug.

      
    He froze for a moment, obviously expecting you to run away from him. It was rare for him to find someone who wasn’t terrified of him but here you were. Hesitantly, he carefully brought his arms up to return the odd embrace.

      
    After that day, you would each roam the city streets just hoping to cross each other’s path again. This happened for nearly a month before he finally asked you out on a date which you gladly accepted. Three years later and he finally proposed to you. Tears of happiness flowed down your face that day and once he saw you crying, he couldn’t help but cry as well. That just further proved what you knew from day one - Shizuo wasn’t as brutal as everyone dubbed him to be.

      
    Even so, you were nervous what his reaction would be when you told him that you wanted to start a family with him. Although he couldn’t see it himself, you knew he would make an amazing father. He was more loving than anyone could’ve imagined, he definitely fit the fatherly role. Your worrying turned out to be in vain.

      
    Only nine months later and you held your two-day old bundle of joy in your arms. There are no words to describe how happy you felt bringing home your baby girl. Smiling, you remembered back to how nervous Shizuo was when you first went into labor. He drove you to the nearest hospital like a madman and threatened all the doctors and nurse taking care of you whenever you cried out in pain from the delivery. There wasn’t another man alive who cared as much for you as Shizuo did.

      
    Taking your eyes off your sleeping daughter who still laid in your arms, you looked over at Shizuo at just the right moment. In his mouth was an unlit cigarette while his hand held a lighter which was moving towards his mouth.

      
    “Shizuo,” you warned, knowing that he had already forgotten.

      
    He froze, a smirk tugging at his lips as he pulled the unlit cigarette out of his mouth and put it back into the pack. His smoking habit never bothered you before but now that you were raising a child, you made it clear to him that it would have to stop at least inside the home.

      
    “You got me,” he chuckled. “I’ll make sure to remember next time.”

      
    “You can still smoke outside if you need to,” you reminded him as you sat on the couch next to him, the baby still sound asleep.

      
    “It’s fine. I’ve been meaning to quit anyway.”

      
    He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and looked over at his beautiful daughter laying in your arms. A small smile appeared on his face, growing bigger and bigger the longer he looked at her. That was when you realized that he hadn’t even gotten a chance to hold her once.

      
    “Do you want to hold her?”

      
    He hesitated for a moment.

      
    “Are you okay?” you asked after he still hadn’t given you an answer.

      
    “She’s… so small and fragile and I’m so strong - too strong. I could never forgive myself if-”

      
    “Babe,” you said before placing a quick kiss on his lips. “If I for one moment thought you were capable of harming our child, do you think I would’ve wanted to have a child with you? You’ve never once harmed me once despite your strength and I have not one doubt in my mind that it’ll be the same for our daughter.”

      
    He sat there for a moment letting your words sink in. It was hard for him to believe them but he trusted you more than anyone else in the world. If you said he wasn’t capable of harming her, he had to believe it.

      
    Carefully taking his sleeping daughter from your arms, he slowly rocked her back and forth. It was almost impossible for him to believe that such a strong and feared person as himself could help create such a small and fragile being. On top of that, his daughter was beautiful and the resemblance to him was uncanny. This was his daughter. His daughter that he helped bring into this world with the help of the girl he loved most.

      
    Something unexpected happened; Shizuo began to cry. It was a single tear strolling down his cheek at first before more tears quickly followed. They weren’t tears of sorrow or frustration. They were purely tears of happiness.

      
    He was crying because he realized just how lucky he was.


	5. Meant to Be | Tsundere!Shizuo Heiwajima x Reader

    “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Shizuo said before taking another puff from his cigarette.

      
    His blue orbs moved to the side ever so slightly to get a better look at you. You self-consciously wrapped your arms around your body as his eyes looked you up and down before a scowl appeared on his face.

      
    “You really think she’s capable of protecting anyone?” he asked, turning his attention towards Tom.

      
    As your mouth opened ready to snap back at this man before, Tom replied before you. “She may not share your physical strength, but she has great aim when it comes weapons.”

      
    “She’s just gonna get killed. I hope you know what you’re doing,” Shizuo commented with an exasperated sigh.

      
    “Don’t worry about it so much. Trust me, she was meant to be with us.”

      
    Without wanting to let the subject continue to be discussed, Tom merely began to walk away. Shizuo flicked the remains of his cigarette onto the concrete and stepped on it before following after, leaving you standing where you were with your arms still tightly wrapped around yourself.

      
    Both men walked at a leisurely pace making it so that it wasn’t hard at all for you to catch up with them, but it still reminded you that you were out of place among them. Was it really such a great idea to accept this job? It wasn’t exactly easy for a girl like you to get a job as a bodyguard. Despite your exceptional skills with handling weapons, most of the other employers didn’t give you a second glance. Tom was actually giving you a chance. You only wished that Shizuo would do the same.

      
    He never once glanced back at you to see if you were still following the two men. He merely continued his casual stroll with his arms crossed in front of his chest. You weren’t exactly sure what about was so terrifying, but you couldn’t help but notice how people purposely went out of their way to avoid him once spotted. What was so dangerous about him? Was he capable of miraculously glaring people to death?

       
    One thing you did notice about the two men was that neither of them spoke. Not just to you, but they hardly mustered up any words between themselves. Even so, you couldn’t complain. Feeling as excluded as you were already, them easily being able to converse amongst each other would’ve only succeeded in making you feel even more out of place.

      
    After hours of standing back while Tom and Shizuo approached countless people to collect their owed debt, your new boss finally stopped in front of a shady-looking shop down an alleyway and turned back to face you and the blond-haired man.

          
    “I’ll only be a minute. You two can wait out here,” he said before swinging open the rusty door and entering inside.

      
    Shizuo leaned against the structure with his arms still crossed and his eyes grazing over the ground as if he was bored. Besides the faint sounds of bustling people and the honking of horns coming from the busy city streets, everything was quiet.

      
    “Shouldn’t we still go in with him?” you asked the man before you, hoping for a response.

      
    To your surprise, he did, in fact, respond to you for once, but it wasn’t at all what you were hoping for. “It’s not your job to worry about that,” he replied gruffly.

      
    “Then what is my job then, since you seem to know so much about it?”

      
    “He probably just has you so you can stand there and look pretty,” he replied with a smirk on his face. Meanwhile, a scowl immediately appeared on yours. The more you spent with Shizuo was the more you began to dislike him.

      
    “Look,” you told him with your fists clenched in anger. “I don’t know what I’ve done to earn your hate, but you better get over it. You need to accept the fact that I’m just as good of a bodyguard-”

      
    Before you could get the last of your words out, you were suddenly slammed against the wall. Your hands were pinned above your head just as you were about to reach for your gun. A proud smirk was plastered widely across his face as he looked down at you.

      
    “You’re only capable of protecting anyone when you have access to your guns,” he pointed out. “Now? You’re completely helpless to me.”

    Jutting your chin out, you held your head up high and tried to keep your bottom lip from quivering. It wasn’t that you feared that he would actually try to harm you, just the present situation you were in wasn’t one you were fond of. Being as helpless as you were then wasn’t something you ever looked forward to feeling, but under the current situation, you didn’t mind it too much. For some odd reason, you didn’t feel threatened at all.

      
    “So what are you going to do now? Kill me? Get me fired?”

      
    You couldn’t help but squirm in his grip. The hold on your wrists had slackened but was still strong enough to keep you there and his body was pressed so closely against yours. The only space separating the two of you was between your faces.

      
    “What fun would that be?” he answered.

      
    Before you could ask him anything more, the small space between you and him ceased t exist. His lips suddenly pressed against yours to unleash a fiery kiss. Without hesitation, you quickly kissed him back. His strong hands released your own and moved downwards until they were placed firmly on your hips. Meanwhile, your arms wrapped tightly around his neck and your fingers knotted their way into his hair.

      
    Shizuo’s teeth softly hooked on your bottom lip before tugging on it, earning a faint moan from you. His lips began to leave a trail of fervent kisses across your jawline and down your neck. You couldn’t help but tilt your head back and let out a soft gasp as he continued to pleasure you.

      
    “Well, well, that didn’t take long at all. I leave for five minutes and this is what I come back to,” Tom commented with a chuckle, causing Shizuo to suddenly pull away from you. “I guess it really was meant to be.”


	6. Secret | Izaya Orihara x Reader {CRACK}

    “(Y/N)-chan,” Izaya called tauntingly from outside your bedroom window. How he managed to reach your bedroom that was located on the second story, you may ask? You didn’t know and quite frankly, you didn’t care. The only thing you wanted at that moment was for that man clad in all black to leave you alone.

      
    Pulling shut your blinds to hide the man outside, you sighed and started making your way downstairs. Nothing like some good breakfast to get your mind off of the one man who annoyed you most. As you opened the door to your pantry in search off your breakfast, you jumped back in surprise caused by the sight of Izaya crouching, what seemed to be uncomfortably, underneath the shelves.

      
    “Hey, (Y/N)-chan,” he said creepily as he clutched a box of your favorite cereal in his hands. Shaking your head at his annoying attempts, you grabbed the cereal from his hands and slammed the pantry doors shut. Moving over to the fridge to grab the milk, your patience began to thin tremendously. Squeezed inside one of the shelves to the fridge laid Izaya as he held out the carton of milk to you.

      
    “Here you go, (Y/N)-chan.”

      
    “Now you’ve ruined my appetite!” you screamed as you closed the refrigerator doors. Growling in frustration, you grabbed your wallet off the table and stormed outside. Izaya had already annoyed you enough for one day; perhaps he would finally leave you alone? It was a lost prayer, but the only thing you had.

      
    As you made your way through a back alleyway, you couldn’t help but let out a frightful scream. Out of nowhere, Izaya, with a wide grin spread across his face, popped out of a garbage can screaming, “(Y/N)-chan!”

      
    “Go away, Izaya!” you roared, making a beeline straight back to your house. You weren’t able to relax until you made certain that every door and window was locked tightly. Releasing a pent up sigh, you were relieved to realize that there was no way he could enter your home at the moment. You were finally at peace.

      
    Deeming that as a worthy enough time to celebrate, you decided to treat yourself to a nice, warm shower. The warm water relaxed your nerves and almost, just almost, made you forget the events that had already occurred that night. That is until you heard those dreaded words said only just a few feet away from you. Turning slowly, you saw Izaya’s head poking around the shower curtain with a smirk plastered on his face as his eyes examined your exposed body.

      
    “GET THE HELL OUT YOU PERVERT!” you screamed as you desperately attempted to cover yourself up. With a strong kick brought to him by you, he tumbled out of the bathroom, giving you your privacy back.

      
    The rest of the day went on and on like this. After the sun had already set, you were exhausted. All you wanted was sleep, but that god awful man was back in your room. You were too tired to even yell at him - all you could do was shoot him a nasty glare when he sat on the bed next to you.

      
    “I need to tell you a secret,” he stated.

      
    “Just get it over with,” you groaned, hoping that he would finally stop harassing you afterward.

      
    Leaning in closer to you, he didn’t stop until his lips were just inches away from your ear. You could hear his desperate attempts to contain a laugh as he whispered, “Hi, (Y/N)-chan.”


	7. Broken | Yandere!Shizuo Heiwajima x Reader

    Most people believe an overly possessive man was as bad as it could get. Only you knew how much worse a possessive and paranoid man was. If only you had known from the beginning that Shizuo fit both categories. If you did, you probably wouldn’t have found yourself in the situation you were in now.

      
    His paranoia was already an obvious given. After years of being tormented by Izaya, he was always certain the sly man was following him. It was an obsession of his that you didn’t originally mind and even tried helping him with, but his love for you only seemed to make his obsession stronger. No matter where you were or what you were doing, he feared that Izaya would make you his next target.

      
    His obsession started with never leaving you alone. He followed you everywhere you went in fear of what would happen if he ever took his eyes off you. This resulted in the loss of your job and several friendships. You thought severing all ties with him would result in this obsession of his to stop but if anything, it only made things worse.

      
    He kept you locked in his apartment; locked away from all of society. Even before that point, all means of communication between your friends and family had ceased to exist. No one was going to come looking for you. Perhaps that was his motive after all.

      
    “Shizuo, please let me go,” you begged as you desperately attempted to hold back your tears. “No one’s coming after me.”

      
    He extended his arm out and touched your face with his hand delicately as if he was afraid you were going to break. What he didn’t know was that you were already broken. He broke you long ago.

      
    You instinctively flinched away from his touch. Grabbing your chin, he forced you to look at him as he placed a soft kiss on your lips. “Oh, I just love listening to you beg,” he whispered.

      
    You shut your mouth immediately and your lips began to quiver in fear. With your eyes blurry from all your tears, you looked up at him pleadingly.

      
    “I can’t let you go, (Y/N). I can’t ever let you go. There will always be someone out to hurt you - out to steal you away from me.”

      
    “I don’t want to stay here with you anymore,” you spat at him, your words full of venom.

      
    “Can’t you see I’m just trying to protect you?” he screamed in anger with his fist raised. “Is that really so bad?”

      
    You closed your eyes and held up your hands in an attempt to protect yourself from the impact of his fist that was sure to come, but it never did. Breathing heavily, he slowly lowered his fist and sat back down again. Your body froze when you felt his arms slip around your waist and pulled you closer to him. Biting down on your lip to prevent yourself from screaming, you sat there with your body tense as his lips left a trail of kisses across your neck.

      
    “It’s okay, (Y/N), I won’t hurt you,” he whispered between kisses. “I’ll always be here to protect you.”

      
    All you could do was cry.


	8. Malevolent | Yandere!Izaya Orihara x Reader

    The roof of the building was your favorite spot to be. It was peaceful and quiet. You could comfortably sit up there late at night completely isolated from the rest of the world. The height allowed you to view the vast city of Ikebukuro before you. The honking of cars the loud and the bustling people so far down below seemed so unreal to you. In your little bubble, no one else existed. It was just you.

      
    Night was your favorite time to go up. The stars always greeted you in the sky. The same pattern to greet you each and every day as if they were close friends. Each night varied. Some nights you would sing while others you would dance. On nights you were feeling especially creative, you would draw or write. It was your safe haven where you could do anything.

      
    On one specific night, everything felt off. It felt… dark. As you stepped out onto the roof of the building, you noticed the stars were nowhere in sight. Gloomy clouds covered any light the sky was attempting to provide. This wasn’t the type of night you wanted to be exposed to. You turned around to leave through the exit, but a mysterious voice stopped you before you could.

      
    “Going somewhere, are we?” the man asked.

      
    You froze, fear immediately coursing through your body. There was someone else up here? It seemed too weird to you that someone else would go to this same spot. This was your safe haven from all others. You couldn’t tell if you should be upset or angry.

      
    “Who are you?” you asked, hoping nothing more that they would leave soon.

      
    “Izaya Orihara at your service,” he replied with a mocking bow. A devilish smirk resided on his face. You faintly recalled hearing his name whispered among other people, but you had no idea why he was so known.

      
    “Why are you here?” You subconsciously took a step back and he didn’t hesitate to continue to walk closer to you. His friendly facade was well maintained, but you could easily see past it and into his darker self.

      
    “I’m here for you, of course,” Izaya said with a laugh. “I’ve been watching you, (Y/N)-chan. Humans are social creatures by nature and yet here you are, never socializing unless you’re forced into it like now. You are one interesting human.”

      
    “You say the word ‘human’ like you aren’t,” you cautiously stated.

      
    His smirk wavered for a second, but just long enough for you to notice. “Quite interesting indeed.” As he took a couple more steps towards you, you attempted to back up once again just to have your back slam into something hard. The metal railing which encircled the edge of the building had stopped you from falling off, but it also trapped you.

      
    “Humans are such interesting beings that I love,” he continued. “And after watching you, I must say that you are one of the rare humans that I specifically love.”

      
    “L-Love?” you stammered.

      
    He placed his hands onto the railing, trapping you inside a small box formed by his arms. There was no where you could run. No where you could escape.

      
    “You, my dear (Y/N)-chan, are very special. You are more self-aware of this world we live in. Probably far more than any other human down below us. I just can’t bear to let such an important specimen slip away from me.”

      
    Fear overwhelmed you. Only after it was too late did you finally realize that darkness lurked in this man; something undisputedly malevolent. In an attempt to get away, you tried to push him, but his hands grabbed your wrists with great ease before you could. He pinned your wrists to the railing behind you leaving you completely helpless. Tears prickled in your eyes and a scream itched to escape from your throat as his face moved in closer towards yours. His tongue slid over the side of your neck before he inhaled deeply.

      
    “Oh, how I love seeing that terrified expression of yours,” he whispered.

      
    There was no escaping him. You were deeply entangled in this trap he had conceived.


	9. Human | Izaya Orihara x Reader

    “Dammit!” Izaya screamed. His phone shattered into pieces after he threw it hard against the wall. The hazardous, sharp pieces of plastic scattered across the floor, but he made no effort to clean it up. His usual calm facade was replaced with anger and sorrow.

      
    “Dammit, dammit, dammit!” he screamed once more. His fist made contact with the wall, leaving a large dent within the plaster. He collapsed onto his knees clutching his bruised and bloodied hand as he did something that he hadn’t done in so many years: he cried.

      
    “Izaya…?” you called worriedly as you took a few hesitant steps out of your room. After all the years you’ve known this man, never once did you ever hear him sound so upset.

      
    “Izaya!” you cried as you rushed over to his crumpled form. His loud sobs were muffled by his hands covering his face and his whole body was slumped over. You rushed over to him without any hesitation and nearly tackled the man into a hug. Your arms wrapped tightly around the shaking figure as you murmured soft coos to calm him.

      
    What could’ve possibly happened to make him like this…? You didn’t take much time to check, but he didn’t seem injured in any sort of way. If only you were able to see deeper into the heart he always tried to hide from prying eyes and see for yourself just how wounded it was.

      
    “I can’t... stop the pain anymore,” he managed to choke out through his heavy sobs.

          
    “What pain? Where are you injured?” you asked frantically, worried for the broken man before you. After all the years he spent manipulating and sending a plague of misery on people he didn’t like, did something finally happen to him? Did he somehow slip up?

      
    “In here,” he sobbed as he pressed his hands firmly against his chest as if to try to ease the pain his heart was causing him. “I’ve been able to ignore the pain for so long now, but it’s gotten too strong to bear.”

      
    “What happened, Izaya?” you asked him in a soft tone. The last thing you wanted to do was to make him anymore distressed, but you couldn’t contain your curiosity as to what could’ve possibly made him so upset.

      
    “First, Namie packed up and quit out of nowhere and now, even Shinra has left me after all the years we’ve been friends… They’ve all left me and it’s all my fault. They leave because of the things I do and yet, I can’t stop… Why can’t I stop?”

      
    You were at a loss for words. It wasn’t until then that you were finally able to realize just how…  _human_  Izaya Orihara truly was. He always appeared to act like some self-proclaimed God, but that was all an act he built up to make himself feel strong; to make him feel appreciated; to make him feel loved.

      
    “There’s no way you can stop being who you are, Izaya…” you trailed off. “You’re the sly, manipulative, info broker feared all around Ikebukuro, but that’s who you are. That’s who you are and I don’t want you to ever change. They left because they couldn’t accept who you are, but I can.”

      
    His hands grasped your own tightly. The fresh blood that was running down his knuckled stained your skin red, but you didn’t care. You only cared about the man before you.

      
    “Please, (Y/N). Please don’t leave me like them,” he begged, his usual unwavering voice broken by cracks of sadness. That teasing nickname he would always use for you was never to be heard. If anything, that made you even more aware of how serious this situation was.

      
    “I promise I won’t ever leave you.”

      
    With those words spoken, he pressed his lips against yours suddenly. You gratefully welcomed the sorrowful kiss. His soft lips tasted salty due to all the tears he shed. The tears still fell from his eyes, but they weren’t as strong as before. He may have already suffered great loss, but he knew he could never lose you.

      
    When the two of you finally parted, you both panted heavily as he cupped your face with his hands and stared into your wide, (E/C) eyes. It was rare for him to show such affection, but you welcomed it nonetheless.

      
    “I love you so much, (Y/N).”

      
    “I love you, too, Izaya.”


	10. His Fairy | Izaya Orihara x Reader {Mature}

**Warning:** sexual themes

 

    Patience wasn’t a virtue you had ever acquired over the years. The Christmas season certainly didn’t help this part of you get any better. As you laid in bed, cuddled up next to Izaya under the several layers of blankets, the only thing on your mind was the look of surprise (and maybe even joy) that would cross his face when you finally gave him his Christmas present.

      
    Nothing was able to distract you from these thoughts. Not the Christmas movie you were currently watching with him, the warm, delicious cup of hot chocolate you held in your hands, or even the soothing heat of Izaya’s body that was pressed so close to you. As much as you loved all three of those things, they did nothing for you at that moment.

      
    Slipping out from under the plethora of covers, you placed the cup on the nightstand and tiptoed over to the hiding spot where you had left his present. The temptation to see the look of surprise on his face was too great to ignore. You’d happily give into temptation if it meant pleasing Izaya.

      
    “Where are you going, [name]-chan?” he asked from the bed, putting the movie on pause before either of you missed any more of it.

      
    “I’m getting your Christmas present,” you replied distractedly as you rummaged through the clothes thrown everywhere to hide the present you wanted to be hidden from him. Even as someone as cunning as Izaya wouldn’t be able to find it.

      
    “I didn’t realize it was Christmas already,” he commented in a teasing tone. He sat up on the bed, placing his arm between his head and the headboard.

      
    You smiled when you held the small box in your hands. The red ribbon you tied around it was still neatly presented across it. Closing the closet door behind you, you hopped onto the bed again and laid on it, placing your head on his stomach. Looking up at him with eagerness written on your face, you handed him the small box.

      
    “What’s inside it?” he inquired, hesitantly taking the present from you. Placing his own cup of hot chocolate down, he slowly pulled the ribbon loose leaving only the cover of the box to be removed. You sat up, resting your back up against the headboard, staring intently at his expression.

      
    He removed the cover to the box and although his usual expression never changed, his lips quirked up into a small smile. He picked up the custom-made silver switchblade from the box and examined it carefully. It was only when he noticed the engravings that read in small font “Izaya x [name] ♡” that his expression turned to one of pure happiness.

      
    “Even someone as cunning as you needs a weapon,” you told him, laying your head on his shoulder. “At least now you can remember me by it every time you use it.”

      
    “Watch out Shizu-chan; I have a heart engraved switchblade and I’m not afraid to use it,” he teased with a chuckle.

      
    You felt your stomach drop. The excitement that was visible on your features only seconds before disappeared. Was your idea stupid or too cheesy? Did you mess this Christmas up?

      
    “You don’t like it…?”

      
    “No,” he stated before placing a small kiss on your temple. “I love it.”

      
    That feeling of dread and fear was quickly replaced by relief. Tipping your head up, you kissed him softly on his lips. It was only meant to be a quick kiss, but Izaya had different ideas. His mouth enveloped yours in a deep and passionate kiss. While your fingers entangled themselves into his dark strands of hair, his hands moved up to your face where he cupped your cheeks. Between him in front of you and the headboard behind you, you were completely trapped. Not that you would ever want to escape this fiery kiss.

      
    Pulling away from each other, the two of you greedily in took air. After inhaling a sufficient amount of air, you moved to kiss him again. Just as you wrapped your arms around his neck, he stopped you, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

      
    “Since you already gave me my present, do you want yours?” he asked.

      
    “Yes.”

      
    His lips slammed into yours in an instant before you had a chance to process what he was doing. Caught off guard by another passionate kiss, you willingly allowed him to climb on top of you. Heat began to build up in your lower stomach when his hands pinned your down, his fingers entangling with yours. You were completely at his mercy and you loved it.

      
    A gasp made its way out of your mouth after he bit down roughly on your bottom lip. Taking advantage of that opportunity, he slid his tongue past your lips and explored every inch of your mouth. You tried to put up a fight with your own tongue, but he quickly dominated you.

      
    Pulling away from you once again, he breathed in deeply before whispering huskily, “My naughty, little fairy. I’m going to please you so much tonight.”

      
    You whimpered. He didn’t even need to hear you speak to know you wanted him to do more. He could easily read your emotions from your eyes alone.

      
    Removing his hands from yours, he grabbed the end of your shirt and pulled it up. You grabbed it from him and swiftly pulled it over your head before throwing it down on the floor beside the bed. His hands fondled your exposed breasts and his mouth found its way to your neck where he left a trail of kisses. With every squeeze and kiss, you moaned louder and louder.

      
    His lips started working their way down your body until they reached your breasts. While he teased one of your nipples with his hand, his mouth connected with your other breast. He licked and nipped at the sensitive flesh, causing you to grip his hair tightly and moan loudly.

      
    “I-Izaya, please,” you stammered, nearly breathless from the pleasure.

      
    “What’s wrong?” he asked, a cocky smile present on his face when he stopped to look up at you. “Does my little fairy want me to stop?”

      
    “N-No.”

      
    He smiled at you a little bit longer before returning to work on your body. His hand massaged your breast, stopping every so often to pull on your nipple. On the other breast, his mouth left several hickies across the skin. With every bite, you felt the intoxicating combination of pain and pleasure that you loved so much.

      
    He continued to kiss down your body until he reached your pants. His fingers hooked around the hem of the fabric before sliding them off your body. You moved your hips upward and helped him remove the restricting fabric. Now, the only remaining coverage you had left was your panties.

      
    Putting the hem between his teeth, he slowly slid the thin fabric down your body. You shivered at the sensation of the cold air hitting your sensitive areas. Izaya rubbed his finger up and down your clit causing you to throw your head back and moan his name.

      
    “I-Izaya!”

      
    “Look at this,” he said with a smirk as he examined his finger. “You’re already so wet. You’re such a dirty, little fairy, aren’t you?”

          
    “Y-Yes I-I am!”

      
    Satisfied with your response, he turned his attention back to your soaking wet womanhood. Spreading your folds with his fingers, he ran his tongue slowly up your clit. You couldn’t help but arch your back and mewl softly from the immense pleasure.

      
    He slid a finger inside you as he continued to play with your clit with his tongue. He started sucking on the sensitive muscle while he thrust his finger inside of you faster and faster. With each thrust, you moaned louder and gripped the bedsheets tighter and tighter.

      
    Pulling away, he licked his lips as he looked up at your quivering form. You wanted more - no, you needed more. As usual, Izaya wouldn’t disappoint.

      
    “My beautiful, little pixie,” he told you breathlessly. “I’ll make you moan my name all night long.”


	11. Monstrous Heart | Shizuo Heiwajima x Reader

_ “There is no instinct like that of the heart.” _

 

You loved him since the day you met him.

Before that day, you had heard of him. His name was infamous among the citizens of Ikebukuro; his name spoken as only a whisper as if people feared that alone would be enough to invoke his wrath. They spoke of him as if he was a beast - a monster who lived to spread terror amongst every person it sees. It’s what you believed for so long until you finally met the man in question. 

He saved you from one of the many color gangs lurking throughout the night. A group of guys all armed with knives, showing no signs that they’d be afraid to use them if you didn’t comply with their demands. Fear coursed through you. You, like any other person, believed this was the end; that no one would ever dare attempt to save you from a gang as dangerous as them.

Except, he did.

Even now, you can’t tell if everything you saw that night was real, or merely a fear-induced hallucination. The first thing you remember was seeing one of the men getting hit with a vending machine that was thrown from a block away. Everything after that was hazy, as if it was all just a dream, up until he appeared. 

The gang members were all either knocked out on the pavement or had run away before he could get to him. There he stood, hovering above you, with his hand extended to you. A lit cigarette hung from his mouth and some blood stained the sleeve of his bartender outfit, yet it was obvious it wasn’t his own blood.

Any other person would be terrified of this seemingly-inhuman being standing before them, but not you. You were wary of him, just not afraid. It was evident that this was the man who chased off the gang members trying to harm you. Even if his method was a bit too violent for your liking, you had little doubt that this man had any intentions of hurting you.

“Who… who are you?” you questioned slowly, warily eyeing his outstretched hand. You felt like you knew this man despite his appearance not seeming familiar to you in the slightest. 

“Shizuo Heiwajima,” he spoke gruffly.

Your eyes went wide in realization of who exactly he was. Shizuo almost expected you to scream, run, or maybe even both. Either way, he honestly didn’t care. He didn’t help you, or anybody for that matter, to receive thanks. He did it simply because he could.

Slowly, you accepted his hand to help you stand up. He looked away once you were on your feet, waiting for you to walk off like nothing even happened, but you didn’t to his surprise. Instead, you hugged him.

His body grew rigid at this show of affection, something that felt almost foreign to him. He hadn’t been hugged since he was just a child and even then, most people didn’t want to get too close to him. Shizuo almost didn't know how to react until he hesitantly hugged you back, careful not to hurt you.

“Thank you for saving me,” you said before burying your face into his chest. 

Everything about this felt so strange to him, but it also wasn’t a bad feeling. He never thought he would ever enjoy physical contact with people - aside from beating them up - as much as he enjoyed that hug of yours.

That day was merely the beginning of a whole new world of happiness for you both. 

 

* * *

 

A year had passed since that day. Instead of roaming the streets aimlessly looking for trouble like he usually did, Shizuo sat by your side on the couch, neither of you doing anything in particular. The television was playing some random show that wasn’t being paid any mind by either of you.

Your head leaned on his chest while his arm was wrapped around your body, leaving you in the most comfortable position you could imagine. He stared down at your figure and smiled as he watched your eyes flutter close and your breathing start to grow slower indicating you were sinking lower into the depths of sleep. 

You looked so innocent, so  _ helpless,  _ that it made him question himself. Even after all this time, he still couldn’t fully comprehend how someone like yourself could possibly fall in love with  _ him.  _ He was referred to as a monster for a reason. His inhuman strength could send even the bravest of men running away in fear. Yet, for some reason, you decided to stay. Shizuo couldn’t help but wonder if you were aware of the fact that you ended up falling in love with a monster.

“[name]?” he asked, his voice as rough-sounding as usual.

You hummed softly in response, your eyes slowly fluttering open to see what he wanted. Your smile slowly faded away when you noticed the troubled look on his face.

“Why did you fall in love with me?” 

Your brow furrowed at the ridiculous question. “Why would you ask that?”

“You heard the stories about me before we met; I’m a monster.”

After all this time, you didn’t realize that those stories actually bothered him. Shizuo would always write them off or even laugh at them. Could that really have been just an act all this time? Your face softened and you sat up to look him in the eyes. 

“You’re not a monster,” you told him sternly.

“Yeah? What’s your proof?”

You knew he wouldn’t be willing to take nearly anything you said into consideration. His mind was stuck believing that he was nothing more than a beast people feared. In reality, he was one of the most caring people you’ve ever met, even if he tries to hide that part of him most times.

Slowly, you placed your hand over his heart and smiled once you felt the frequent beating of his heart.

“Monsters don’t have hearts.”


	12. Checkmate | Yandere!Izaya Orihara x Reader

Izaya Orihara was a selfish man.

He would rip families and friendships apart for the sake of his satisfaction; ridding the world of people he deemed unnecessary without a guilty conscious. His dark presence alone polluted the air with fear. There was not a single soul in all of Ikebukuro who didn’t know his name, including yourself, yet no one seemed aware of his evil schemes until it was far too late.

Gang violence wasn’t something unusual within a dangerous city such as Ikebukuro, but it wasn’t like them to attack an ordinary citizen without reason. Despite this, no one ever questioned it when you were suddenly attacked by one of the notorious color gangs.

It wasn’t anything too serious, albeit you couldn’t remember much from it. Your memory of it was hazy as if it was all merely some dream, yet the concussion you woke up within the hospital told you differently. The police arrived shortly after you regained consciousness and you told them everything that you could remember; the gang member hitting you over the head and some strange man clad in black running to your aide…

The police appeared confused about the last part, claiming that they found no signs of a third person at the scene nor any witnesses claiming they saw a man fitting the description you gave. Could you have possibly imagined that part…? No. Even if your memory was hazy, you didn’t know how you could’ve possibly made up someone like that.

After the police left, you were left in your hospital room where you continued to drift in and out of consciousness every so often. At one point before allowing sleep lull you in its arms, you could’ve sworn you saw a dark figure enter your room, but you didn’t stay awake long enough to be sure. Instead, you foolishly paid no mind to it.

When you awoke once more, there was something out of the ordinary that you noticed right away. A bouquet of rhododendron and begonia flowers now stood on your bedside table. It was a peculiar combination, yet somehow looked beautiful together. Nevertheless, you didn’t have the slightest idea of who could’ve brought it. It wasn’t until you closely examined the bouquet that you noticed a small note attached to it. In small, neat handwriting it read:

_You weren’t awake for me to give you these personally, albeit my sincerity still holds true. It’s unfortunate you were forced to stay in the hospital overnight, but I’m just pleased I managed to get to you in time. Once you’re fully healed, would you allow me to meet you in person for a proper introduction?_

_-I_

Below the message was what you assumed to be his address. He was careful not to fully admit it, but it was painfully obvious that this was from the mysterious man who saved you - the same one who was capable of avoiding the police’s detection.

As shady of a request as it was, you somehow felt inclined to pay him a visit. This was the man who saved you, after all. If he had any intentions of killing you, why not do it when you were already knocked down by the gang member? No, you had set in your mind that this mysterious person was pure at heart. The very least you could do in return for his kindness was thank him in person.

The moment the doctors declared you well enough to leave the hospital, you checked yourself out and left with nothing but the belongings you came with and the addition of the flowers you had received. Despite your longing to go back to your home to lie in your own bed, you couldn’t do so. Not yet, at least.

The address provided was nearly on the complete opposite side of the city from your home, but the trip was necessary in your mind. Without this person, you might not have been given the opportunity to see your home again. Showing your gratitude was far more important than your own comfort.

* * *

The trip was long, yet well worth it. After nearly an hour spent switching between different trains, you finally stood outside of the building that was supposedly home to your savior. From the outside, it appeared to have been unused for quite a long time, but you knew looks weren’t everything. Pushing aside your uneasiness, you decided it would prove worthwhile to give it the benefit of the doubt and give the inside a look.

Entering inside, you didn’t waste much time looking around and instead headed towards the elevator located in the far back of the room. Despite how old the rest of the building was, the elevator appeared to be new and in good shape to your relief. The only thing about it that struck you as strange was that there was only one floor that the elevator could bring you to even though from the outside, it was very clear it had more floors than such. It was your only option so without giving it a second thought, you pressed it and waited as the elevator slowly brought you up floor after floor.

Once it finally reached its destination, the metal doors slid open with a soft  _ding_  and revealed a large room before you. Sitting at the very far end of the room at a desk was that very same man clad in black that you remembered seeing. He didn’t appear surprised in the slightest to see you there. In fact, you almost thought you saw a smirk resting on your face.

In his hands was a queen chess piece which he carefully placed down on the chess board in front of him upon your arrival. The pieces were spread out in such a way that you had a feeling it wasn’t a game of chess he was playing, but you never asked him what he was doing with it. You had other things in mind.

“Welcome, [name]-chan,” he cooed.

“You...,” you started hesitantly, not sure how to respond. “You’re the man who saved me, right?”

He calmly stood up from his desk chair and took a few steps towards you, revealing the grin resting on his face. “In the flesh. I’m glad to see you were brave enough to come. My, you really are different from all the rest.”

You gulped nervously. You hadn’t the slightest of clues of what he was talking about, but you didn’t dare question him. At this point, you just wanted to show your gratitude and leave as quickly as humanly possible.

“Uh, I, yes. I’m afraid I can’t stay very long, though, I have-”

“Not even for just a little while? I am the one who saved you, after all. Isn’t keeping me company the very least you can do?”

You chuckled sheepishly but relaxed a bit more. He was absolutely right; he was the one who saved you so why were you so scared? If anything, you were just being rude to him at this point by trying to merely brush him off.

“You’re right. I’m sorry if I came off as rude. I’d be more than happy to stay here with you if it means I can repay my debt to you even a little bit.”

His grin suddenly peeled into a satisfied smirk Breathing in deeply, he whispered to himself, “All according to plan.”

“Excuse me?” you hesitantly asked.

His words were soft - nearly inaudible - but you still managed to pick up on the words he uttered. You flinched back as he suddenly burst out laughing; a maniacal laugh that sent chills down your spine.

“You know, [name]-chan, I absolutely love humans,” he shared. You remained silent, staring up at him with wide eyes. “For the most part, I love them all equally but every so often I’ll find one that intrigues me slightly more than all the others. Care to take a guess as to who it is?”

Your mouth went dry and you nearly forgot how to speak, stumbling over your words in an attempt to say one sentence. “I, um, you’re starting to scare me, er-”

“Izaya,” he finished for you, amusement coating his voice. “I’m Izaya Orihara.”

You nearly collapsed right then and there at the sound of his name alone. Izaya Orihara…? The man who saved you was Izaya Orihara… The person who was currently standing no more than five feet away from you was Izaya Orihara… The person whose home you were currently trapped inside of belonged to no other than the infamous Izaya Orihara…

He smirked as he witnessed the fear slowly envelop you at the realization of the predicament you were currently in. It was only then that you realized that he had laid an elaborate trap that you had so carelessly walked head first into. He may have saved your life, but only for his own good in the end.

“I see you’ve finally figured it out,” he mused. “Why yes, [name]-chan, that person is currently you. And now I have you  _exactly… where… I want you._ ”

Fear finally overcame you. You took a step back, your mind desperately screaming at you to run for your life, but Izaya wasn’t about to let you get away so easily. Pulling his switchblade out from his coat pocket, he lunged at you with it in hand. Your back slammed into the wall and he kept you firmly pinned against it. Only one of his hands was capable of easily holding down both of yours while his free hand kept the blade of the knife directly below your chin, giving you no room to move whatsoever.

You were completely at his mercy.

“ _Checkmate_.”


End file.
